forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomphael Arkenrret
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Drow-dragon | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = Mature Adult | patron deity = Vhaeraun | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic evil | challenge3e = 30 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Tomphael Arkenrret was a mature adult drow-dragon (draa'zekyl), who held the tile of Patron Father of Eryndlyn among the Jaezred Chaulssin. After the Silence of Lolth, he became the direct superior of Nimor Imphraezl. Description In his drow form, his appearance was that of a slender drow in wizard robes, which looked rakish. In his dragon-form, he was a mature adult shadow dragon. Personality He was first and foremost a cautious pragmatist. He preferred steadily pooling his strength, so he could conduct decisive strikes at the right opportunity, over taking risky actions. In the eyes of Nimor Imphraezl, Tomphael's cautiousness bordered on cowardice, and the older dragon was aware of the young one's evaluation of him. History Tomphael was the Patron Father of the major fosterage in Eryndlyn, which was constructed around the time of 1136 DR. Under him, the Jaezred Chaulssin managed to bring the drow of the church of Vhaeraun and those from Ghaunadaur's under a single banner during the Silence of Lolth, so they were able to destroy the power of Lolth in their city. They succeeded. In the post-Spellplague era, the major fosterage in Eryndlyn was still in existence, Relationship As mentioned above, he was the head of the fosterage in Eryndlyn. After his failure at subduing Menzoberranzan, Nimor Imphraezl got demoted and assigned as Tomphael's direct subordinate. Tomphael became something of a mentor-figure to the young assassin. Through a discussion with Tomphael, Nimor understood the value of steady work and to move at full strength when the opportunity presented itself. Tomphael bolstered the demoted assassin's confidence by ensuring that new opportunities would arise and that re-promotion wasn't barred to him, when he learned to act properly on an opportunity. Abilities Tomphael was a mature adult drow-dragon. He had a resistance against magic and against non-magical physical attacks and complete immunity against life-sapping attacks. He could cast the dimension door and mirror image spells, as well as the shadow dragons' breath weapon. He also possessed the ability to hide into shadows. Like the other drow-dragons, he trained himself in additional skills instead of fully relying on his inborn powers. In his case, he trained in the skills of an assassin and those of a wizard. While he an assassin by trade and training, his skill at it fulfilled only the bare minimum needed to meet the requirements to be a member of the Jaezred Chaulssin. His true strength lay with his magic. While he had impressive magical skill and power as a wizard, what was interesting about him wasn't the strength but the variety of arcane power he wielded. He was primarily a wizard, but his dragon nature gave him the magic of a sorcerer, and as an assassin, he also gained minor additional magic from there. Residence Like any other Patron Father, he owned a residence in his fosterage in Eryndlyn, where he and his people lived under the guise of minor nobility, and in Chaulssin, the main base of the assassins' guild, where the majority of his harem was found. Appendix References Category:Patriarchs Category:Wizards Category:Assassins Category:Assassins (3e) Category:Wizards (3e) Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Vhaeraun Category:Inhabitants of Eryndlyn Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Drow-dragons Category:Members of the Jaezred Chaulssin